Xion and the Alices
by WolfHeart14
Summary: What happens if the dream sends Xion into the distorted world of Wonderland? What will happen if she encounters the Alices? I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Vocaloids.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Hi there! What dreams do you dream?_

_How long do you think you can even remember them?_

_No one ever was able to remember me even for a minute or a few seconds._

_Until…the Alices came into my world, choosing their paths and their fates._

_I could tell you all about it, but that would take a while._

_How about I show you it instead…_

* * *

(Meiko POV)

How long has this battle been going through? Will we ever finish it?

"Hi big sis!" someone said behind me, was he a spy or something?

"What…what are you doing here? It's out dangerous here," I said.

"I just want to play with big sis," he said, "I was hoping, she would remember the place."

"What place?" I asked as I was being transported to this new place, "Where are we?"

"I thought you would remember you're in Wonderland after all!" he said.

"Wonderland?" I asked.

"Yep, after all, you're an Alice?" he said.

"An Alice?" I asked, "What's an Alice?"

"You'll figure it out, once you remember the place," he said, "Good luck big sis!"

"Wait, what's an Alice?" I asked as he left.

_ An Alice? What's an Alice?_

"Big sis? Are you okay?" someone asked, a little girl, how many people think I'm their big sister?

"I am, can you tell me, what an Alice is?" I asked

"An Alice…is someone who comes to this world…and returns back…after remembering…something she has forgotten," she said

I left, I'm still confused…what is an Alice? How can I remember something I don't even know? Wait…to return home…We were still in war…if I want to get home…I would have to defeat the enemy.

"That's right…I am the Alice!" I said.

"I guess," he said, the boy from before.

Then I went about killing people left and right, hoping it would lead me home. Then, just as I was about to eliminate a blue-haired person, a cage formed around me and I appeared in the forest.

"What…what's going on?" I asked.

"Big sis is a broken toy, I can't have her around with the others," he said

"Others…there are others?" I asked, finally calming down.

Soon he began to sing some sort of twisted song, what was it exactly?

"What…what is that?" I asked.

"Oh that, your song," he said leaving.

"No wait! Don't leave me behind!" I said.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

I couldn't believe it, she was about to kill me.

"What…what's going on?" I asked

"Big brother! You are okay, right?" he asked, the boy from before.

"I…I'm fine, just a little shocked," I said.

"Why not sing a song? Doesn't that help?" he asked.

I simply just nodded my head and a song came to my mind, well a part of it.

I was singing something that would hopefully calm me down, then I saw red streaks in front of my eyes.

I remember now, red… blood…everywhere.

"You guys think blood is black," I said, "I'll show you the truth… the color of blood."

Just then I felt the impact of the bullet.

"Two already? Who's next?" he asked leaving with everyone else as I was dying.

* * *

(Miku POV)

"Two people have gone mad?!" I asked.

"Your highness, it could just be a coincidence, this couldn't have been connected," my servant said.

"I will go pass this…I will stay healthy… for as long as I can," I said.

"Your highness, it's not a disease," she said.

"I will stay healthy," I said, "I don't want to go back to that…horrid place, to where I once was."

"Why, would you not want to go back to that place?" he asked.

"Why? All I ever did was sing! No one paid any attention to me, not to my pain at all," I said.

"Hmm, oh really, you are attached to that voice are you?" pointing to my neck.

"What…what did you do to my voice?" I said, it became distorted, messed up!

"Why? You sound much better," he said, "Don't you think your voice now sounds better?"

"Get AWAY FROM ME!" I said, coughing.

"Your highness!" my servant said coming to help me.

"Hmm, we'll see how she is now," he said leaving once again.

(Dream POV)

Aww…they are not as fun as I thought, they all failed. Maybe I need something younger, kids, they might work out. It's worth a try anyways.

* * *

(Len POV)

"So…what do you think?" Rin asked.

"He wants us to remember…Wonderland," I said, "Can we even do that?"

"I guess so," Rin said.

"Just promise me you will come to play with me," he said.

"We will," we both said.

Soon we were bored and began to wander around Wonderland.

"Oh look over there, a prisoner," Rin said, "Let's check it out."

"No, I don't think so," I said.

"You're just a scaredy cat," Rin said.

"No I'm not. Huh…wait Rin," I said, finding a letter on the ground.

"Open it!" Rin said.

"Why? It doesn't seem to be for us, there is no sender either, it's just sealed with a heart," I said.

"Just open it!" Rin said.

_To those who receive this,_

_ Come to the palace as this is an invitation to it._

"Come on, let's go!" Rin said.

"But we don't know who it's from," I said.

We went to the palace, with one of the servants leading us to a place.

"We're glad you are here to see the queen," she said.

"We're going to see the queen?" Rin asked.

"Yes, we were hoping that you can sing a song for her," she said.

* * *

(Dream POV)

No! That way is FORBIDDEN! They were just too curious. They all failed.

What could I do now? They all had failed. Huh, a spirit...of a puppet, could it even work out?


	2. the Fifth Alice

Chapter 1 the Fifth Alice

(Xion POV)

_"Good bye…Roxas…see you again…I'm glad I got to meet you," I said, "and of course…Axel too. Never forget…that's the truth."_

_ "No! Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas said._

My memories, I can still remember them, how could I still be able to remember it, when everyone else…will forget me?

* * *

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

I opened my eyes; I was myself again, except for my clothes. I was wearing snow-white leggings and a snowy-white skirt with a flowery pattern. I was wearing a peach-colored tee-shirt underneath a crimson-red vest that had a hoodie on it that had a zipper that was similar to the one on my old cloak. I had on black, fingerless gloves. Around my neck was a locket that was in the shape of a seashell.

"I am," I said, "but where am I?"

"In Wonderland!" he said.

"Wonderland? I've been there before, but this doesn't look like it," I said.

"Maybe you forgot Wonderland's true nature," he said, "and forgot about being an Alice."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said, "and why can't I open this locket?"

"You'll find out eventually. Actually you're the fifth Alice here," he said, "the others, I couldn't help them, but I want to ask you one thing."

"Sure, if you will answer this," I said, "What do you mean by fifth Alice?"

"Oh, you're the fifth one to come here, the first one, big sis, is now a prisoner, the second one was killed, the third one is now distorted and the last one, a pair of twins are wandering around," he said.

"Oh, that's sad," I said, "So what did you want to ask me."

"Will you promise to play with me?" he asked.

"I will come from time to time, but if I am really in Wonderland, then I have to see this for myself," I said placing my hands on his small shoulders, "I will come back, someday."

"Okay," he said, "just try to not end up like the others."

"I won't" I said heading out.

* * *

I tried to summon my keyblade, it was still the same, and I was glad of that and disbanded it.

"Come on Len, let's try to go there," a girl said.

They had to be twins, but could they, they each had a half a yellow heart on their face, the girl's was on the right side and the boy's was on the left.

"Hi, I'm lost; do you think you can help me?" I asked.

"Who are you, you aren't from around here, are you?" the boy asked, I was assuming he was Len.

"I'm not, I'm new to Wonderland," I said, "Do you think you can help me?"

"I…I don't think so," the boy said, "What brought you here anyways?"

"I am not sure; I never thought to ask him for his name," I said.

"Did, he say you were an Alice?" the girl asked.

"He might have, why?" I asked, the finally remembering, the last Alice was twins who went wandering.

"Because he brought us here," the boy said.

"Can I ask for your names?" I asked, "I'm Xion."

"I'm Rin!" the girl said.

"And you?" I asked the boy.

"I'm…I'm Len," the boy said.

"Thank you. I never heard of what an Alice was," I said.

"No one does," Len said, "Yet we are Alices."

"What will happen to us?" I asked.

"I don't know," Len said, "We'll probably become madden by everything."

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"They don't know we're even here," Rin said, "I guess we've been wandering Wonderland ever since he brought us here."

"Maybe one day your wandering will stop," I said, "I'll see you around."

"Wait! What about you?" Len asked.

"Oh…I have no one…. where I'm from… I'm now nobody," I said leaving.

* * *

(Rin POV)

"Len, do you think Xion will be okay?" I asked, "After all, she's an Alice."

"Yes, but once she leaves Wonderland, would she become nothing?" Len said facing me, "Maybe we have been wandering for too long, let's go back to town, maybe we'll find a way back home."

"Maybe we should try to help Xion, I mean, I think we might have met one of them at least," I said.

"We should help her," Len said, "She'll need it."

I simply nodded and we were on our way. But I could never take my mind off of the pale blue star forming around her right eye.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I felt something wrong, when I looked down, I saw crystals forming again. So soon, do I have to fade away again, or was I never meant to exist, no matter where I am? Quickly forming a quick Cura spell, I was able to reverse it, but for how long can I keep this up. I decided to take my shoes off, the leggings only went down to my knees, but I was okay, after all, it felt the same. No matter what, I need to figure out what the Alice's role was and how I could fix it.


	3. Search for the Others

Chapter 2 Search for the Others

(Xion POV)

"Xion! Wait up!" Len said.

"Huh, what are you two doing?" I asked.

"We want to help you," Rin said, "With the Alices; we want to try to mend what has been broken."

"Okay but I don't want to put a pair of kids in trouble," I said.

"We'll be fine," Rin said.

"Okay then do you know anything about the other Alices?" I asked.

"Well we know that we're the fourth, we have no idea of the first or second to but we believe we know the third," Len said, "The Queen."

"The Queen?" I asked.

"Well for some time now, there has been stories revolving around the Alices," Len said, "The Red Swordswoman, the Blue Singer's Rose, the Demented Queen and the Wandering Twins. I wonder what the new one will be."

"So you think the Queen is the third?" I asked.

"We're certain, each Alice is marked with a color symbol on a certain side of their face," Rin said, "When we met her, she had a green club on the left side."

"I see, so where can I meet her?" I asked.

"That's the thing," Len said, "She rarely lets anyone see her."

"So how can you prove it is really her then?" I asked.

"She would possibly leave behind an invitation," Rin said.

"Oh yeah! I still have it," Len said, taking it out of his pocket.

"Do you think I could be allowed to enter then?" I asked.

"Maybe not alone, it was left behind for us," Len said.

"But if it is true, then I have to meet her," I said.

"Then we'll go with you," Rin said.

"Just be certain that you won't get into trouble," I said.

"Don't worry about us," Rin said, "We'll be fine, just worry about yourself."

"Okay then, can you lead the way?" I asked.

"Sure," Rin said, "follow us."

* * *

Soon they were leading us away from the town, soon coming towards the palace. I could say it was grand, but, something scared me a bit, but if the queen is an Alice, then I need to help her if I can.

"May I help you?" someone asked, possibly a servant.

"I request a moment with her highness," I said.

"I'm sorry, but she won't see anyone at the moment, unless of course you were invited," she said.

"We have been invited," Len said, "we were hoping if our friend could come as well."

"I could see why not," she said looking over the invitation, "her highness loves children after all, ones who sing."

"My sister and I can sing," Len said, "We could sing for her."

"Alright then, come in," she said leading us to the throne room, where her highness was.

* * *

(Dream POV)

Oh no, not again! I thought she would last longer than everyone else, but…she already has befriended the fourth Alice, maybe she could survive. But if she can't, then I have failed again.


	4. The Queen of Clubs

Chapter 3 the Queen of Club

(Xion POV)

The person who had greeted us had led us to the throne room, so would I finally be able to meet another Alice?

"Your highness, you have guests," she said.

"I…didn't…ask…for any," she said, it sounded like she has been ill for some time.

"Your highness," I said bowing down, "I know it seems rude, but I came here to visit you. I was wondering if you know something, but after hearing you speak, it sounded painful to you. I know a few spells that can heal it if you want."

"I…never…requested…for…anyone's…visit," she said, "Guards…take…them…away!"

I quickly got out of their reach but Rin and Len couldn't, quickly I muttered Stopga and they were momentarily frozen, giving Rin and Len enough time to escape. They had easily gotten out of their grasp and came running to my side. I was glad that her highness wasn't frozen in time.

* * *

(Miku POV)

I was surprised of what she did, but it couldn't be explained…unless she was telling the truth.

"Who…who…are…you?" I asked.

"Your highness, my name is Xion, I just came here, I want to know something, but by my guess, it sounds that you have some sort of illness," she said, "you have already seen my ability with magic, I could possibly heal you. Just give me a chance."

"You… may… be… given… one… chance," I said, "How… this… happen… he… used… magic… near… my… throat."

"Okay then," Xion said, "Please hold still."

Then she placed her hand gently on my throat and closed her eyes. Then she muttered something, and I felt something warm surrounding my throat.

"Well?" she asked, opening her eyes and taking her hand away.

"My voice," I said, hearing my voice again for the first time ever since he changed it, "it's back to normal! I'm okay again!"

"Your highness?" my servant asked.

"Please, leave, tell everyone that they deserve a vacation," I said.

"Your highness?" she asked.

"You all deserve one, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," I said.

"As you wish your highness," she said.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I was looking over at her highness, wondering if she was okay.

"Your highness? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm better than ever! Thanks to you Xion," she said, "My name is Miku."

"It's nice to meet you Miku," I said," I believe you already know Rin and Len."

"Yes, when he changed my voice, I was desperate to hear some singing, so then I met them," Miku said.

"I was wondering, if you knew anything about the Alices," I said.

"I am one of them," Miku said, "and before my voice was deformed, I heard that two people had gone mad. I believe they were Alices as well."

"Do you know one of them?" I asked.

"I know of one of them," Miku said, "a singer, but he has breathed his last years ago."

"Do you know where it was?" I asked.

"Maybe, somewhere in town I guess," Miku said, "I do know that they gave him a burial and left roses there," Miku said.

"Thank you Miku," I said, "If you can, can you please watch Rin and Len for me, I just don't want to see anyone hurt."

"I will watch over them," Miku said, "good luck on your Quest of the Alices."

"Thank you Miku," I said and left.

* * *

I guess I have restored two Alices and now I need to find two more. Before I left, Miku gave me a bag with some supplies to last me a while and some money. I now hope that I can be able to figure out the secret of who the Alice was, but hopefully, I can be able to help the Alices.


	5. The Singer of Diamond

Chapter 4 the Singer of Diamond

(Xion POV)

Miku said that he might have a grave somewhere, but where would it be? I was somewhat glad she gave me some food, but I wasn't that hungry. Then I came upon lone tombstone, no name, nothing, just an array of wilted flowers, but mainly roses, around.

"It must be sad to have a cruel fate," I said, clearing away the wilted flowers and placing in the vase a single blue rose I found, "but what do I know? Where I'm from, I'm considered nothing."

I then noticed the crystals forming again and performed another Cura, which disbanded them for now. I lightly touched the tombstone.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

All I have been surrounded by was darkness, I can't tell what's going on around me, and then a small sphere of crystallized light came down in front of me, sounded like she was talking to me I was finally feeling comfort ever since I became an Alice.

"If I could ask anything from you, it would be your name," She said.

That was when I finally decided, using the light, I found myself back in Wonderland, with her about to leave.

* * *

(Xion POV)

"It's Kaito," someone said, turning around finding the tombstone gone and in its place was a person with short blue hair, a blue scarf and the same blue rose I had left.

"What?" I asked.

"You asked for my name," he said.

"But…but," I said noticing the blue diamond on the right side of his face, "You're the singer who ceased to exist."

"Maybe I was," Kaito said, "but the light in your heart called to me, that's what brought me back."

I had hesitated at what he said; could I really consider having a heart?

"So, do you know of a place you could stay?" I asked.

"Actually, no I don't," Kaito said, someone displeased.

"I think I know someone who could let you stay for a while," I said, "If it is okay with you of course."

"Of course," Kaito said.

It was a silent walk back to Miku's palace was, but Kaito needed a place to stay after all, I wouldn't mind a setback.

"Oh Xion! What are you doing back so early?" Rin asked as she answered the door.

"Can I tell you when we get inside and if I could talk with you, your brother and Miku as well?" I asked.

"Okay then," Rin said, "I guess you came at the right time, after all, it's almost dinner."

Rin led us to the dining hall where both Len and Miku were surprised.

"Xion! You 're here, but I've only made enough dinner for three though," Miku said.

"It's okay," I said, "I was just wondering, if it was okay if another Alice stays with you."

"That's right," Kaito said, "I'm an Alice, that's why it all happened."

"Are you okay?" Miku asked, "Please its okay, don't worry about whether or not you're an Alice, someone will help you."

"It's that's why I ended my life, because of him," Kaito said, "his tormenting, everything."

"Calm down please, you'll be okay," Len said sticking some ice cream into his mouth.

"Ice cream? I haven't had any ever since I came here," Kaito said, finally calming down.

"So, one thing we would like is your name and how you became an Alice," Miku said.

"I'm Kaito. All I remember from being an Alice was a song, the song, singing it and then soon, all I could think of was blood, it's color," Kaito said, "and well, I remember wanting them to show the truth, and... let's just say I had ended my life after that. But now I feel better."

"That's a good thing," Miku said.

"But how did you come back?" Len asked.

"I guess Xion gave me the light to return," Kaito said.

* * *

After dinner, Kaito was shown to his own room which I saw as well, but the only reason why I went with him was because he might have not been telling everything.

"Kaito, I just need to ask you, did you encounter any of the other Alices before the events you explain earlier?" I asked.

"I…maybe…yes I have," Kaito said, "a swordswoman who was about to kill me herself, but the dream, he imprisoned her, she had disappeared."

"Do you have any idea of where she might be?" I asked.

"No, like I said, she disappeared," Kaito said.

"It's okay Kaito," I said.

I now know that the Alice I'm looking for now is somewhere, I am hoping that this Alice is still alive. I was about to leave but…

"Wait, the song of the Alices it might give you a clue though," Kaito said, "I know that you are looking for the first Alice."

Then he relayed the entire part of the song about the first Alice, now, all I need to know where she was... this was going to be in some way difficult. That would have been if Rin and Len weren't eavesdropping.

"We know where the trail to the first Alice is," Rin said, "we passed by it when we first came to Wonderland!"

"Can you show me?" I asked.

"Well…" Len said.

"How about this? Kaito comes with us and I'll go down the trail alone, and Kaito will bring you two back here?" I asked.

"But what about you?" Len asked.

"I'll be fine, after all, I've been through worse," I said.

"Okay then, we'll go tomorrow," Kaito said, "but first we need some sleep."

* * *

Then, in the morning, I had my bag and Len and Rin lead the way to where the trail started.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaito asked.

"Yes I'm certain I want to do this," I said, walking down the path.

"Good luck," they said as I continued down the bloody trail.

* * *

**(A/N: Right now there could be possibly some confusion about Kaito... well Kairi was able to bring Sora back in Kingdom Hearts, this was almost similar to it...except no heartless...or Princess of Heart.)**


	6. The Swordswoman of Spade

Chapter 5 the Swordswoman of Spade

(Meiko POV)

How long have I been trapped here? Far too long, nothing to do and there is rarely anything to eat. That kid just had to put me in the middle of a forest did he? Wait… footsteps? Who would come here? I noticed who it was, she was probably around fourteen or fifteen, she had short black hair and… barefoot? What was she thinking?

"What do you want?!" I asked.

"Why...you…you're…" she said, uncertain what words to use.

"A monster, because I came to this world," I said, "and like the others, if I could, I will end you."

"No, you look like your starving," she said taking a step closer.

"Why would you care? No one has ever cared how I would end up," I said turning away.

"Here, I'm not sure if it's much, but here," she said leaving down by the bars, a few fruit.

I was just eyeing her as if she expected something out of me.

"What?" I asked.

"You really need to eat something," she said, "don't worry about it; I have more food for later if I'm hungry."

I wasn't really certain if I wanted to trust her, but then she took out an apple from her bag and began to eat it, well, that would mean then the food wasn't poisoned. I took one of the fruit she had left there and bit into it, honestly, it was the best I've had since I've been trapped here. She seemed happy now, or was it because I was an Alice with the red spade on the left side of my face like how she had the pale blue star on the right side of hers.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"Yes why?" I asked looking down at the fruit seeing some sort glowing-green liquid seeping out, "What did you do?!"

"Not much really, all I did was charmed the fruit with a healing charm just in case you needed your strength," she said obviously now scared, "but if this is all I can do, then I should just leave."

"Wait, you wanted to help me?" I asked.

"Yes, after all," she said, "I just want…to help the Alices, even though I am one."

"I could guess that you were," I said.

"So what's your name?" she asked, "I'm Xion."

"Meiko," I said.

"That's a nice name," Xion said, "so why are you caged."

"It happened when I became an Alice," I said, "I was so confused of what an Alice was, I guess I lost it when I began using my sword to kill all those innocent people."

"So, you've been trapped here all this time, but never thought to pick the lock?" she asked.

"I just do it to amuse myself," I said, "The lock is enchanted, there is nothing that can open it."

"Maybe I can help you with that," Xion said.

"How?" I asked.

* * *

Simply, she closed her eyes and in a flash of light, a sword with the appearance of a key appeared in her hands. Looking like she had done this before, she pointed her sword at the lock and a beam of light came out of it, aimed straight at the lock, I waited and finally I heard the long-awaited clicking sound of the lock finally unlocking. Then the sword disappeared and she opened her eyes. I could tell she was panting, did she really use her own strength to unlock my prison, but what surprised me was she passed out.

"Xion, are you okay?" I asked, I was scared now, she fed me and freed me but would she really be finished here?

Quickly I got her bag and carried her back through the forest from the path she came from, from the clearing back at town, I saw four people already there. All of them were shocked, but I couldn't tell why, I was determined to save Xion. They were following me, I didn't know why, until they cornered me at a dead end.

"You can do whatever you want with me," I said, "but you won't hurt Xion."

"You're not planning to finish her?" one of the younger ones asked.

"But then what happened?" the other younger one asked, possibly related.

"Wait, I remember you," one of them said, "You almost ended me."

I wasn't really certain at first but when I looked at his face, I finally remembered, I almost did before I was caged.

"That right," I said, "I was the one, I am an Alice if you really do care about it. But none of that matters to me now, I need to get Xion to someone who can help her."

"Here, come with us, we can take her back," the fourth said.

* * *

They led us towards the palace, but I was staying with Xion until she wakes up, it doesn't matter if I just met her, she freed me, helped me, and I am not going to let her end this way. The older girl led me to a room, where I laid her in the bed and tucked her in. Afterwards, I sat down on the chair close by in her room; I was waiting, hoping that she would wake up. I soon was able to meet everyone, finally able to learn their names.

Miku said that as long as she is breathing, she would be okay, but I don't know. She was an Alice like the rest of us, but something was special about her. Often at times, she would mutter something I wouldn't understand, I could tell she was dreaming, but some of it sounded painful as if it was a memory.

"Don't… worry… Roxas," she said, the first thing I heard her say in that I could comprehend, "We'll … have… ice… cream… someday."

Who's Roxas? Maybe just a friend of hers she misses. Just then, she began to wake up, I'm glad of it.

"What? Where am I?" Xion asked.

"Xion! Your awake!" Miku said, "You're at the palace in your room."

"But what about Meiko?" Xion asked.

"Uh…right here," I said, "I was worried sick about you fainting like that. What happened?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Xion said, "I sort of didn't have breakfast and all I had was the apple I had earlier when we met."

"But-" Miku said but was cut off.

"I'm fine okay," Xion said, "It was nothing."

"Do you want lunch then?" Miku asked.

"Sure," Xion said.

"Just stay here, you need to rest," Miku said and left.

I know something is wrong with Xion, she just doesn't want to talk about it.

"Xion?" I asked, "What was with your sword, I never really have seen anything like it."

"It's nothing," Xion said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "because your key-sword-"

"Keyblade," Xion said, "it's called the keyblade. The difference between a sword and the keyblade is the keyblade chooses its wielder, not the other way around."

"But then, when I checked for your pulse you didn't have one," I said, "Why?"

"Because I don't have a heart," Xion said, "I just don't want to talk about it."

"When will the others find out?" I asked, "You can't hold it in forever, just tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Do you really want to know?" Xion asked.

"Yes I do," I said, "You worried me after you freed me, if I couldn't thank you, then I could have done nothing but stay in that cage."

"Fine," Xion said, "I'll tell you, but just saying though… you remind me of Roxas."


	7. My Past Repeating

Chapter 6 My Past Repeating

(Xion POV)

"Meiko, if you really want to know," I said, "then you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"Don't worry," Meiko said, "I promise."

"Well I was never meant to even exist, I was created, to catch my friend, Roxas' memories and eventually, absorb him completely. I was just their puppet to do as they wish until the goal to absorb Roxas completely was fulfilled. Roxas was my first friend, he was there for me, and then Axel came, and soon our lives began to change even if we didn't want it to. Roxas and I have fallen into too many comas for us to co-exist. So in the end, it had to be either me or Roxas who goes, and I sacrificed myself," I said, "even if it means that everyone forgets me. I don't regret it at all, but I'll be fine. After all, I don't have any of his memories anymore. I especially won't forget how sweet sea-salt ice cream tastes."

"That's sad," Meiko said, "don't worry, we don't care if you were never meant to exist, I'm just looking out for you."

"It's okay," I said, "as long as I remember them, then I don't mind."

"You should rest," Meiko said, "you need your strength after all."

(Meiko POV)

I closed the door behind and went to the room Miku gave me, after hearing Xion's story; I could tell she's been through worse. Miku went into her room and gave Xion her lunch, I wasn't really hungry but my mind was always on Xion, what if, she can't stay with us forever?

(Xion POV)

I felt it again, underneath my blanket I saw the crystals forming again, quickly without Miku noticing, I performed Cura and the crystals had disbanded. I know I can't keep this up forever, someday; I will have to let it finish me.

"Xion, we found the exit, we can finally leave Wonderland," Miku said as the others except Meiko came in.

"But I don't have a place to stay though," I said, "I really don't have a reason to stay if I leave here."

"Well, you can always live with us!" Rin said, "We're sticking together."

"Okay I guess," I said, "So when are we going?"

"As soon as we can," Kaito said.

"The exit can close up on itself so we have to leave now," Len said.

"Then I'll get Meiko then," I said leaving to her room.

* * *

I knocked on the door a couple times, but she wouldn't answer.

"Meiko, it's either you open the door, or I'll open it myself," I said.

"What is it?" Meiko asked opening the door.

"We can finally leave Wonderland, and you can go home!" I said.

"Really?" Meiko asked.

"Yep! Only thing is we need to leave now," I said.

"Okay then, tell them I'll be ready in a minute," Meiko said closing the door.

So then, we met up at the dining hall, and then, started going towards the exit they talked about.

* * *

(Meiko POV)

Soon just as we were so close, just about to get home, we heard, Xion screaming in agony. Turning around we saw her lying on the ground something crystal-like going towards the sky.

"Xion! What's wrong?!" I asked scared of what would happen to her.

"I think… I think it's time… time for me to go," Xion said, I saw what was happening to her, she was beginning to crystallize, it was very slow though.

"What's wrong Xion?" Kaito asked.

"It's time for me to leave," Xion said, "but could you help me, please to the willow tree. I've wanted to go there."

Carefully, Kaito and I were by her side, helping her to the willow tree. Then we helped her sit down, laying her head on the trunk. Just then, he came, the one who had ruined all of our lives.

"No! You can't go yet; can't you buy at least a little more time?" He asked.

"Sorry kid, I forgot, even if I have told you, it's always bound to happen eventually," Xion said, "No matter what happens, I'm imperfect, I cannot last forever, sorry kid."

"But…but…but why can't you stay?" he asked.

"I probably will one day," Xion said, "but for now, I just have to come and go as they say. I'll be back one day."

"Where are you going to go next?" he asked.

"Beats me, I have no idea," Xion said, the crystallization was up to her waist, "but if I do come back, and when I am finally completed, then, hopefully, I'll return to this Wonderland."

"But Xion," I said, "What if you don't come back? You told me yourself that people had forgotten you from your past life."

"Hey, I'll be fine, even if you don't remember me, I'll always be in your heart, and I will always remember you," Xion said.

"But we didn't get to play," he said.

"Kid, just try to make friends, try not to torment them, that's what you have been doing wrong with your powers," Xion said, "Don't worry, I'll always remember our promise, and someday, I will keep it. Don't worry, we'll see each other again and someday, let's have ice cream together and watch the sunset."

Xion's crystallization was up to her chest, I couldn't bear it, and her breathing was becoming ragged.

"Xion you can't leave yet," I said holding her hand, "I still, want you to be there for us, you had been there for all of us."

"Meiko, you don't have to worry about me. This has happened before, but that time, it was… with Roxas, I told you already you remind me of him," Xion said, "but I think you are more like a sister than a friend."

I couldn't understand, but her crystallization was up to her neck.

"I will never forget you Meiko," Xion said, closing her eyes.

Her crystallization was complete, and then the shards were floating up to the sky.

* * *

"Meiko, we all will try to not forget Xion," Miku said, "Let's just get to the exit before it closes."

"Um… it already did," he said, "I'm sorry about it."

"It's okay," Len said.

"We could always just stay here," Rin said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Under one condition," Kaito said, "as long as you stop bringing people here naming them Alices."

"Sure," he said, "after all, I was hoping that Xion would be the last."

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Well I never want to tell Xion this," he said, "but my name…is Roxas. I have what was left of everyone's memories of Xion so I took the name Roxas."

"But we met you before you met Xion," Miku said.

"I never really had a name to begin with," he said, "I was always referred to as the dream, until I felt the discarded memories of Xion, then I felt that my name was Roxas."

"You need a different name," I said, "by what Xion had told me, Roxas was a really close friend to her."

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked.

"How about Leo?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, "Leo's fine."


	8. A Challenge for Meiko

Chapter 7 a Challenge for Meiko

(Meiko POV)

"Come on Meiko, at least come with us to the picnic, we'll bring your favorite," Rin said.

"Why?" I asked, "I will always be watching and waiting for her to come back."

"At least join us for this one," Kaito said, "We might be able to go to the willow tree."

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"It's about Xion is it?" Miku asked, "I know, we all miss her as well, but remember, she said that one day she'll come back."

"And if she doesn't?" I asked.

"We'll find a way to remember her forever," Len said.

"Okay then," I said heading out, "Let's go."

* * *

Soon we found ourselves at the willow tree where Xion had disappeared, but two people were already there, one of them had their back turned to us, while the other, we recognized as Leo the Dream.

"Hi you guys," Leo said.

"What…what are you doing here?" Rin and Len asked.

"I wanted to have fun," Leo said, "and she came back!"

"Who?" Kaito asked.

She turned around, but her face was masked, but I saw her blue eyes, I only remember one person with those exact same eyes.

"Xion!" I said.

"Well, not exactly," Leo said, "she sort of has been a blank face ever since she came back, but she is complete though."

"Does it really matter though?" I asked, trying to unmask her until Leo stopped me.

"It's no use," Leo said, "Even I can't unmask Xion, only she can unmask herself, but of course, she has to choose when she unmask herself."

"Oh I see," I said, taking my hand away, "so then, when can she be herself again?"

"Depends on when she will open up again," Leo said, "it is hard to understand how she even came to be but, when she first started, she was similar to how she is now, and had a thick barrier to penetrate in order for her words and feelings to be expressed. I'm not really sure how long it took Roxas, but one of you needs to get her to trust you."

"I'll do it," I said, standing up.

"But Meiko, what if it takes forever?" Miku asked.

"Then my debt is paid," I said, helping Xion up, "she was the one who reached out to me; I'll be the one to reach out to her."

"If you think you can really do it, then we'll trust in you," Kaito said, "Now come on, let's have our picnic before the ice cream melts."

"Ice…cream?" Xion asked.

"Oh yeah," I said, "Hey Kaito, did you bring any sea-salt ice cream?"

"Sea-salt… ice cream?" Xion asked.

"Why would you ask?" Kaito said, "I brought two for everyone. Well the truth is I wanted to try at least every flavor so… sea-salt was on the list."

"Can I have mine now?" I asked.

"Whatever, you'll be the first to try it and ruin the picnic," Kaito said handing me the ice cream.

"Here Xion," I said handing her one of them, "you told me once you would never forget its taste."

Xion took it from me and bit into it.

"Salty yet sweet… just like how I remembered," Xion said, "Thank you…Meiko."

I smiled at her as I bit into mine; it was sweet like she said. That was basically the rest of our picnic, everyone else talking while Xion and I were silent. Afterwards we went back home and I showed Xion to her room.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but this was your room here," I said, "If you need anything, I'm across the hall." I said.

"Why… are you helping me… Meiko?" Xion asked.

"Because, you helped me once, I'm here for you, and to someday, repay the favor," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders, "after all, I'm there for you, as a friend."

"Thank…you," Xion said.

"It's nothing," I said, heading to my room.

* * *

How long has it been since we are all Alices? The mark that marks us as one was still on us, but it has been… fading away little by little and we barely notice it. I was still worried about Xion though. Days have passed and Xion hasn't fully reawakened. She wouldn't even remove the mask. I was waiting for her, helping her in any way, just so I could see the face I've missed for days.

"Meiko, I know you've been trying your hardest, but why can't you accept that this how Xion is going to be?" Miku asked.

"It's just… I don't know," I said, "I missed Xion, even though she is back, she isn't how we have met her. I want her back, the Xion I remember, not the one that she is now."

"I know, we all do," Miku said, "but we'll have to wait."

"Meiko, Xion's gone off," Kaito said, "into the woods."

"Tell everyone to stay here," I said, getting a sheathed sword, "I'll go get Xion alone."

"But Meiko, what if something happens?" Len asked.

"Then I will protect Xion," I said leaving, going towards the woods.

* * *

I was being desperate now; I was running through the woods now searching for Xion. Then I found her with her keyblade aiming a beam of light at a keyhole shaped outline in the stone with etchings of a spade, diamond, club, heart and star. Then she fainted again.

"No Xion!" I said cradling her in my arms, "This can't happen again, you were my only friend for a long time, the only one who was brave enough to help me. Why does this have to end this way?"

"I just… I just wanted… to seal the keyhole Meiko… so then no heartless could enter this world," Xion said looking at me her mask was disintegrating little by little, "that was why I did that. I didn't want to see you get hurt or corrupted."

"Oh Xion your okay!" I said hugging her.

"Can't…breathe!" she said as I let go.

"Sorry Xion," I said, helping her up, "come on, let's go home."

* * *

(Miku POV)

We were all worried sick for the two, what if they didn't return. Kaito has been pacing back and forth and Len and Rin were eating most of the bananas and oranges. I wasn't sure what happened to them, all I saw was a flash of light coming from the forest, and I was hoping that they were okay.

"Meiko! Your okay!" Rin said.

"Of course I am, and Xion is as well," Meiko said with Xion by her side.

"And I can't be any better," Xion said, "All thanks to Meiko."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Normal POV)

Things have started to settle down at Wonderland. Sometimes the exit to their home appears, but it rarely lasts that long. Xion has begun her new life, now complete, with her friends, even if she misses Roxas and Axel.

But their marks, the Spade, the Diamond, the Club, the Heart and the Star faded away. No longer were they Alices, but themselves, finally to be who they wanted.

They rarely thought to change though. Kaito still sang his songs, but instead he sang from his heart, not from fear.

The twins, Rin and Len, still wandered from time to time, but this time, to chart out Wonderland, and understand its mystery and always coming back to the palace before twilight's purple hues came out.

Miku still lead the country but now, she had nothing to stop her from helping anyone in need.

Xion and Meiko had trained hard, no matter if it was a sword or a keyblade. They worked hard together to keep each other and anyone who has survived safe from harm's reach.

Always they stood together, no matter what happened, the scars that formed deep within them, was slowly going away, and someday, disappear completely. Everything was normal one day until someone new to Wonderland showed up.

* * *

Xion and Meiko went to check on the person, to see if he could be trusted. Making their way to his location to notice he was moving, Xion saw discarded items, the cloak she recognized in a heartbeat, silver 'X' that was once on a zipper, a recognizable jacket with a checkered black and white line. Then what she truly recognized that was once hers that she left for someone, was a lone pink and yellow thallassa shell.

Finally they were able to catch up to the person, Xion saw that he wore no hood, and in each hand was a keyblade, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

* * *

"Roxas?" Xion asked.


End file.
